Peace At Last or Not
by ALICEandra624
Summary: The war is over at last and Ginny and Harry can finally have a normal realationship..... or not. See what hapens when the war ends and a new problem begins. Complete with war, romance, Auror trainig, ect. See everything till 19 years later.
1. The Midnight Meeting

Yo. This is a story of the end of the war to 19 years later. This was co-written by my friend. Review please.

**Chapter 1**

The Midnight Meeting

Ginny lay in bed with her brown eyes wide open, thinking. "When am I going to talk to him?" She was thinking about Harry, The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One who deafeated Voldemort three days ago, and since then it had been non-stop party. "I'm going downstairs." She groggily got up and went downstairs to the littered common room. It had smashed butterbeer bottles, cushions everywhere, and furniture pieces scattered. And on the ground with his emerald eyes wide open was the person she didn't want to see, Harry.

After a few moments of silence Harry finally said "So what brings you here?"

"I dont know, I guess I came down here to think you?"

"Yeah same reason I guess." he said.

After many moments of silence they both said in unison "I missed you."

"Ginny, I'm sorry I left. I wish you came too, but it was too dangerous."

"Harry, you know I wouldn't care. For all I knew you could have been dead!",yelled Ginny.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but it would have been too much for you."

"Have you met me?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't risk that because...I love you." said Harry.

Ginny faced him and said, "You do?" Sounding fainter.

"Yeah I do." he said.

"I missed you when you left Harry." Ginny said. She had a softer look on her face.

"I know, but can we, you know, start again?", Harry asked.

After a while Ginny sighed and said, " I'd like that." She stood on her toes and kissed him tenderly. Harry stood there speechless, as she broke away.

"Why did you stop?", Harry asked grinning.

Ginny laughed and kissed him again.

"You know I think I can used to this", Harry said.

Ginny hugged him and said, "I love you".

Harry smiled and said,"Me too."

Both of them sat on the sofa and fell asleep in each other's arms.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

P.s. Sorry chapter one is so short. Chapter 2 will be longer.


	2. The Interview

Yo!!!!! Thank you for the reviews. Please continue!  Now onto the story we go!!!

Disclaimer: I wish I could but I don't own Harry Potter. 

HPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter Two

The Interview

Harry opened his eyes and looked to his right. And right there, with her angelic eyes closed was Ginny, in_ his_ arms. He smiled and got up. He walked upstairs to the boy's dormitory to see Ron sitting on his bed. When he realized Harry was there, he said, "Where were you last night?"

Harry said, "Guess".

"Oh, I know that voice your back with Ginny again aren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not", Harry said.

"Mate, that's awesome! I'm so happy for you guys!" Ron said. He looked uneasy.

"Ron, just tell me." Harry said rather annoyed.

"Well ….. I know I'll sound nosy-", Ron began, looking worried.

"Just go on with it!" Harry said now yelling.

"Ok, did you do…. you know do anything you and Ginny will, uh… regret?" Ron said as his ears turned scarlet.

Harry's eyes widened as he yelled, "Are you mad! Do you honestly think I would do that to Gin?"

Ron whose face also turned scarlet said, "No, I mean, I know that you and Ginny would never do that."

Harry sighed and said, "Good, you scared me there! So how about her."

Ron looked up and said, "Who?"

Harry frowned and said, "You know, Hermione."

Ron one again turned scarlet and said, "What about her?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Well, if I remember well, you and Hermione kissed each other in the middle of a war… I'd expect you're going out now. Blimey, do you have short term memory or something?"

Ron sighed and said, "We're not really talking to each other."

Harry frowned again and said, "Why not?"

"Well," Ron began, "me and 'Mione had a row (for those of you who speak English row means fight) about whether she should go to Australia to find her parents. I said I was going too."

"Oh", was all Harry said.

Suddenly Ginny came in and said, "Hey you."

Harry grinned and said, "Hey yourself". He leaned down and kissed her.

As Ron turned scarlet he said," Get a room!"

Harry and Ginny laughed and went to the common room and climbed out of the portrait hole.

They walked down the enchanted stairs as Peeves floated above them sang, "Potty and Weasel sitting in a tree K-I-S-SI-N-G".

Both of them looked up and yelled, "Shut up Peeves!"

Peeves stuck out his tongue and floated away cackling.

When they arrived in the Great Hall hand in hand everyone had froze.

The Weasleys, except Fred, were grinning.

Hermione was beaming.

All the other girls, including Cho, had fire in their eyes.

The boys had no reaction whatsoever.

The teachers, parents, Aurors, Ministry officials, you name it were smirking.

And last, but not least, was Rita Skeeter who looked as though Christmas had come early.

After several moments of undisturbed silence, everything went back to the usual chatter.

Harry and Ginny went to the Weasley table. There was silence.

Mrs. Weasley began as she said, "Well, I see you two are back together… Well, when should the funeral of Fred, Remus, and Tonks take place?"

Harry immediately felt guilt sink down to the pit of his stomach. He had completely forgotten that they had died. He turned to see Ginny who was fighting back tears.

Harry spoke and said, "The funeral should be as soon as possible, they would appreciate it."

From behind them Rita Skeeter pulled Harry and Ginny's hands and yanked them into a broom closet.

Rita pulled out her Quick Notes Quill and said, "Testing. Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter."

The quill wrote in green ink, "Rita Skeeter, attractive 45 year old blonde."

"Good.", Rita said adjusting her glasses.

She leaned towards the confused couple and asked, "So, how long have you been together?"

Ginny frowned and said, "What's it to you?"

The Quick Notes Quill vigorously wrote, "The oh so famous savior, Harry Potter's, girlfriend, Ginevra Weasley, 16, refuses to give any information about her relationship with Potter."

"Hey, that thing called me Ginevra." Ginny said angrily.

"Don't pay attention to the parchment, sweetie." Rita said in a sickly sweet voice.

"So, Harry, have you had a smooch?" Rita said to the other part of the couple.

"Why should I say?" Harry asked simply.

"Oh, such a hard to get boy you are! C'mon just answer one teensy question." Rita said getting annoyed.

Rita suddenly lit up and yelled, "YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED!!!"

Ginny's eyes lit like a wild fire and yelled, "NO WE ARE NOT!!! NOW MAY WE LEAVE!!!?"

The Quick Notes Quill wrote like the speed of light, "Weasley denies her engagement to Potter as she attacks Rita."

"What!" Ginny yelled as angry as Harry had ever seen her before.

"She didn't attack you!" Harry yelled, also outraged.

Ginny unlocked the door and left. Harry followed her and Rita was close behind asking random questions.

Ginny sprinted into the common room while Harry _ran_ close behind her. And thankfully the portrait hole slammed in Rita's face.

Harry hugged her and said, "Don't listen to her, Gin. She's just a Dungbomb."

With that Ginny began to giggle then laugh.

Ginny kissed him and said, "You sure know how to make a girl laugh."

Seconds later, Ron and Hermione came running through the portrait hole.


	3. The Sad News

1

Yo. To all of you! Thank you for the reviews, especially to Love-Pink26 and idiotscientist. This was also co-written by my amiga. On the story goes and ENJOY!!!! : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Happy now? : (

Chapter 3

The Sad News

_Seconds later Ron and Hermione came running through the portrait hole._

"Ronald, please, can I just go on my own!? Please, I want them to just get used to me!", Hermione yelled, half-sobbing.

"Herms, please-.", Ron said began, pleading, but Hermione cut him off.

"Don't - call - me - Herms - when - I'm - mad - no - furious - with - you!", Hermione yelled one word at a time.

Hermione charged out of the room to her dormitory leaving Harry, Ron, and Ginny alone.

"So... How's it going?", Ron asked sheepishly.

"What did you do?", Ginny asked, frowning.

"Why do you always think it's my fault?", Ron said, taken aback.

"Is it?", Harry asked.

"Yes.", Ron said.

"See, what happened was that I suggested... again, that I'd go with 'Mione to find her parents."

A angry voice from upstairs yelled, "Don't call me that!"

"Wow, she has good hearing.", Ginny commented.

The voice yelled again, "Thank you, Ginny!".

"Well anyways, Ron, how stupid can you be?", Ginny said irked by her brother's boy-like behavior.

"What, what did I do wrong?", Ron asked.

"Everything!", the voice from above yelled. And a slamming of a door was heard.

"Ok then.", Ron said, confused.

"Well, Hermione was the one who brought it up, I said I should come, and bam- fight. "

"Well big bro, best thing to do is apologize and let her be.", Ginny said, smirking.

"Ginny, can't you go and talk to her?", Ron said in exhaustion.

Ginny sighed and said, "Fine, but you _**better**_ go and apologize later."

Ron grumbled and mumbled, "Ok."

With that Ginny went upstairs to talk to Hermione.

She knocked on the door and heard a muffled yell say, "Go away, Ronald!".

"Last time I checked my name was Ginny.", Ginny said, amused.

The door creaked open revealing Hermione, who's face was tear streaked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny. I thought you were _**him**_.", Hermione said with a grim voice at the last word.

Ginny laughed and said, "You mean the idiot boy I have to call my brother?"

Hermione joined the laughter and managed to say, "Yeah, the idiot boy of your brother."

Hermione let Ginny into to her dormitory and slumped onto her bed as Ginny sat on the carpet.

"Ginny, I love your brother, but sometimes he could be so... so... pigheaded. You know Ron, he's so over-protective."

"No... really, I never _**ever**_ noticed.", Ginny said with sarcasm.

"Now could ya' please tell me what happened between you and the idiot boy."

"Oh alright.", Hermione said, tears developing in her eyes.

"It was late at night two nights ago when I got a message from the Aurors watching my parents. It stated that-", Hermione's voice cracked.

"What... What happened?", Ginny stuttered, afraid of what was coming.

Hermione bust into tears and slammed her head on Ginny's shoulder, "They're dead!", she cried.

"What, how is that possible? Who found them and how did they do it?", Ginny said in panic.

"Death Eaters. I don't know how they did it, they found them though, all I know is that they attacked their home and killed them."

Hermione continued crying on Ginny's shoulder as she rubbed her back.

"'Mione I'm so sorry. No wonder you're mad at Ron. But, why did he mention it in the first place?", Ginny said.

"Well, I said I was going to Australia last night to find my parents. Though I never said for what.", Hermione said sheepishly.

"Oh, but, why _**are**_ you going to Australia?", Ginny asked.

"For their funeral. I want to say goodbye to them.", Hermione said.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione.

Hermione sniffed "Thanks Gin."

"Wait, rewind, did you say Ron _**doesn't**_ know?", Ginny said, shocked.

"Yeah.", Hermione squeaked out.

"Well, you are gonna have to tell him you know. It'd be kinda weird if you came home without your parents, never talk about them without bursting into tears, and never let anyone see them!", Ginny said.

"I didn't want him to feel bad.", Hermione replied.

"Oh yes, 'cause lying will just make him so overjoyed.", Ginny said sarcastically

"Oh, why must you bloody torture me!", Hermione swore.

"'Mione, you swore... I'm so proud of you!", Ginny said with glee.

"Thank you.", Hermione said, amused.

She was still red, puffy, and crying but had somewhat of a smile.

"But seriously, when are you going to tell Ron ... and Harrykins about ... you know."

Hermione laughed, "Harrykins?"

Ginny also laughed, "Yes, Harrykins. The love of my life/ future husband."

Hermione chuckled, "Ok, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny smiled and said, "I like the sound of that, Mrs. Potter."

Hermione laughed out loud and it looked as if she had never cried.

"See 'Mione, you're all better now.", Ginny said still giggling.

Hermione gave Ginny a hug and said, "Thanks."

Ginny and Hermione went back downstairs saw Harry and Ron playing chess.


	4. Author's Sad Note

Peace at Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ok! I confess!!! : (

AN: I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I'm deciding to quit PAL. Sorry I got a new story called CheeseHead.


End file.
